Escape
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: AU!Human. Época Isabelina. Alfred Jones, miembro de una importante familia inglesa, vive con ansías de libertad de aquel destino que le ha sido impuesto y decide escapar dejando todo atrás. No tiene mejor idea que enlistarse a una tripulación de piratas donde, por cosas del destino, termina encontrándose con un fantasma de su pasado, a quien había tomado por muerto cinco años atrás


¡Hola a todos! No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda (?)

Ya quisiera.

No, ya. Verán… sí, hay una excusa. Estos días he estado bastante mal de salud por el calor debido a que soy una persona muy sensible con eso Tengo dermatitis atópica de por sí y pues… el sol nunca me ha hecho bien, además de ser un asco tolerando el calor –que este año está muchísimo más fuerte- y he terminado desmayándome bastante seguido, razón por la que me he alejado de la laptop –se calienta mucho- que es donde más han ocurrido la mayoría de los casos.

Por otra parte… también he estado ocupada con el transporte de mi papá debido a que ya son dos semanas Y LOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS DEL TALLER AUN NO ME DAN EL AUTO y debo llevarlo en silla de ruedas por un largo trayecto… bajo el maldito sol… por un camino donde incluye un maldito puente en forma de arco.

Ya no siento las piernas.

Este fic vino por un reto al que no pude participar por lo mismo pero pude avanzar por ratos, razón por la cual es bastante pequeño y aplica como prólogo, so... eso (?)

De momento, estoy mejor y estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con esto. Maldigo el hecho de no tener un ventilador en mi cuarto y maldigo aún más el que mi modem se haya malogrado. Actualmente, me encuentro robándole wi-fi a mi querido primo/vecino y a su esposa.

Que Doitsu se los pague, hombre y mujer de buena fe.

Desde hoy he empezado a ponerme al día con todo y ya no estoy segura de que podré acomodarme al horario que tenía planeado… pero sepan que están en camino y ninguno ha sido abandonado.

Muchas gracias por la espera y, de verdad, lamento muchísimo el retraso en todo.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, algunos feels y... USUK/UKUS (?).

* * *

Recién había cumplido diecinueve y ya se sentía con el poder de tomar el mundo en sus manos. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y esa radiante sonrisa que siempre tenía dibujada en el rostro podrían ser la perfecta descripción de un muchacho tranquilo y educado, con un futuro prometedor en las altas esferas de la Inglaterra Isabelina a la que pertenecía… pero, ciertamente, no había nada más distante de la realidad.

Porque Alfred Jones no sentía la necesidad desenfrenada por escaldar peldaños en la sociedad inglesa, lamerle las botas a cuanto miembro de la nobleza se encontrase o tomar parte de ese absurdo circo hipócrita lleno de máscaras y muchos buenos deseos cargados de malicia como trasfondo verdadero… él ansiaba algo más, algo que no podría tener en aquella enorme mansión que consideraba su jaula de oro desde que tenía memoria.

"Libertad…"

La brisa salada le quemaba los pulmones al respirar y, siendo sinceros, tampoco es que los olores naturales de la madera podrida, el rancio licor que se podía percibir en el aire o la pesca del día ayudaran mucho. Daba un vistazo hacia las personas que transitaban sobre los tablones enmohecidos y los enormes barcos anclados a la orilla del mar y se agradeció mentalmente por haber traído sólo lo necesario para vivir.

Había sido bastante listo para hacerse de unas cuantas mudas de ropa y otros tantos útiles de aseo en la pequeña bolsa de cuero que cargaba a cuestas desde la helada noche pasada en la que huyó siguiendo un plan ideado con meses de anticipación…

Y entonces dio con la taberna que el niño rubio de ojos azules y cejas espesas que cantaba la canción de los 9 peniques le había dicho hace unas horas, la misma que se alzaba con el letrero a punto de caerse que rezaba el nombre de "Lion's home". Sonrió y, abriéndose paso entre los borrachos tirados a la entrada, atravesó la puerta en dirección a la primera mesa a la derecha de la barra, donde se suponía estaba el tipo que lo examinaría y vería si era apto para pertenecer a la tripulación.

No le costó mucho ubicarlo y, sin pensárselo dos veces por temor de echarse para atrás, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en la banqueta libre frente al tipo de la chaqueta roja escarlata con la cabeza agachada y el rostro cubierto por el tricornio negro ignorando a las dos mujeres que reían con él, sentadas sobre sus muslos.

\- Ehm –fingió toser mientras agachaba la cabeza, dándose valor.- Vengo por el reclutamiento, señor.

La conversación animosa del hombre cesó y sintió los tres pares de ojo posándose sobre él.

\- Quiero decir… -levantó la cabeza con nerviosismo.- ¡Quiero ser parte de su tripulación, Se-!

Silencio. Se quedó mudo por unos largos y tortuosos segundos.

\- ¡¿John?! –el de ojos azules se levantó de golpe, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y echando atrás la banca donde hace poco estaba sentado.- ¡¿John Drake?!

Escuchó una risa, la orden para que ambas mujeres de prendas que dejaban poco a la imaginación se fueran y el sonido de las patas de las sillas siendo arrastradas sobre el suelo. Lo vio ponerse de pie, irguiéndose y dejando la jarra metálica que apestaba a ron con cierta dejadez y hasta molestia sobre la mesa.

Tragó saliva mientras cuestionaba cada uno de los recuerdos en los que estaba envuelto aquel chico de dorados cabellos desordenados, con esos ojos verde que no le habían abandonado ni siquiera cuando el dueño de ellos desapareció de la forma más terrible posible.

Las mismas ensoñaciones que le habían acompañado desde hace una década, que habían cambiado por completo el rumbo en el que había decido encaminar su vida.

¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, aquel que le entregó todos esos sueños e ideas que se habían convertido en su estandarte?

Devolvió la mirada tratando de refrenar el miedo de haber visto a un fantasma mas la sorpresa en sus rasgos era exageradamente clara. No podía despegar los ojos del supuesto capitán de la embarcación a la que había decidido enlistarse.

\- Arthur Kirkland. –sonrió de lado, tomando el tricornio y llevándolo hacia su abdomen para luego hacer una reverencia ridícula, producto del alcohol que nublaba sus sentidos. Pudo notar una que otra cicatriz que hacía contraste sobre su nívea piel y los finos rasgos que marcaban su rostro, que le echaban unos cuantos años más encima de los que realmente tenía.- Considérate dentro, mocoso.

No había duda alguna ante sus ojos Ese porte a pesar de pertenecer a la clase más baja de la sociedad, esas esmeraldas que fungían como ojos penetrantes de apariencia irreal, ese timbre de voz desgastado por la vida en libertinaje y la sal del mar que aún permanecía reconocible…

El pirata extendió su mano y, al no ver una respuesta inmediata, la curvatura en sus labios fue encogiéndose hasta desaparecer por completo, cargando con impaciencia y reproche la forma en que fulminaba con la mirada al aristócrata rebelde.

Los zafiros se enfocaron en la mano aún suspendida en el aire y, a pesar de las múltiples preguntas que iban abriéndose paso a cada segundo en su mente, levantó la suya para darle un apretón, y con él, desaparecer aquel ambiente tenso que había empezado a formarse entre ambos, ajenos al resto de la taberna.

Y entonces notó que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Ciertamente, no esperó volver al hombre al que había llorado y enterrado en el pasado… el mismo que se había llevado su corazón a la tumba cinco años atrás.

* * *

Dato curioso: El nombre John Drake es en honor a John Hawkins y Francis Drake, piratas y corsarios de la época de Elizabeth I.


End file.
